


Under the Tide

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom jitters, moon-addled senses running amok, and the revelation that another werewolf would attend the festivities—in the form of Jesse St. James, no less—would have been enough. But the Sadie Hawkins cloud hovering over Blaine’s head was the cherry on top of an unfortunate sundae. Still, Kurt and Blaine were optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Prom Queen," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

Sometimes, Kurt wondered what “normal” was supposed to feel like.

He stood to the side in Blaine’s living room while Blaine’s mom, Pam, fussed over his suit and made him spin around “just one more time” so she could get a good look at him. Kurt supposed that his friends were all doing the same with their parents, that maybe Mercedes was posing for her mom’s camera and Rachel was twirling for her dads’. He’d already seen Carole get teary-eyed over Finn—and himself, too, a moment that surprised Kurt, but touched him all the same—before Finn and Kurt went their separate ways to pick up their dates.

Blaine was still fresh off the full moon, and _normally_ , he would spend the day after in his most comfortable clothes, hair loose—or minimally gelled, for a school day—and his body running even warmer than usual. But here he was, attending Kurt’s prom, hair gelled smooth and neat on his head and his body wrapped in a well-fit tux.

So, maybe this was normal, but Kurt figured none of his friends or their dates were antsy and restless in their skin because the moon was calling to them and their wolf bodies still wanted to spring free.

“Are you nervous, Blainey?” Pam asked, running her hands up and down his arms.

“I’m okay, Mom.”

“Okay, that’s good, but are you nervous? It’s all right if you are. This is a big night, and not just because of last time.”

Oh, yeah. _That_. Prom jitters, moon-addled senses running amok, and the revelation that another werewolf would attend the festivities—in the form of Jesse St. James, no less—would have been enough. But the Sadie Hawkins cloud hovering over Blaine’s head was the cherry on top of an unfortunate sundae.

Still, Kurt and Blaine were optimistic.

“It won’t be like last time. I’m just excited for the night to get started. Don’t worry.”

“Blainey, I’m going to worry. But I’m so proud of both of you,” Pam said, reaching an arm out for Kurt and pulling him in so she could hug the two of them at once. “You are so brave. I just want you boys to stay safe. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, it’s okay to leave, okay? Promise you’ll call if you need anything.”

“Yes, Mrs. Anderson.”

“Yeah, Mom. We will.”

She gave them one last squeeze and retrieved her camera from the nearby coffee table. “Okay, just one more picture before you go! Smile!”

*****

The dance was a madhouse of sensation. The gym was packed with Kurt’s classmates, some standing around the punch bowl or idling near the walls, others seated and chatting at the tables near the back, and everyone else on the dance floor. It was a mess of heartbeats and sweat and perfume.

“Jesus, it feels amazing in here,” Kurt said, leading the way into the gym once he and Blaine got over the initial shock to their systems.

Blaine’s nostrils flared as he took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah, but, it’s also kind of a lot.”

“Your heart’s sped up,” Kurt observed, watching Blaine carefully. “If you need to get out of here, say the word and we’ll go.”

Blaine looked over at him, eyes soft, and smiled. “It’s prom, Kurt. I’ll be okay, I just need to adjust. I can’t wait to perform, it’ll burn off some energy.”

“Ah, yes. McKinley High School gets its first real taste of Blaine Anderson. I can’t keep you all to myself anymore,” Kurt grinned, nudging Blaine’s shoulder with his own.

“Don’t worry, I’m all yours,” Blaine winked, brushing their hands together. He swallowed hard and stepped away again, but he kept his smile on.

Kurt could see him fighting both his Blaine instincts and his wolf instincts, his need to have their skin touching, to get close and stick his face in Kurt’s neck and kiss him. Kurt’s affectionate, tactile Blaine, made even more touchy by that slow-waning moon, had also been made hesitant by the fact that this was McKinley and his own experience with school dances was nothing short of a horror story. Kurt wanted to give his stupid school the finger and kiss his gorgeous boyfriend senseless in front of everyone, but he just turned his gaze towards the dance floor and scrutinized all the suits and dresses surrounding them.

After a while, Blaine said, “It’s really weird, being able to smell another wolf like me. Like, I can’t see him, but… Jesse’s here, somewhere. He’s close, but there are so many people, it’s confusing. Can you hear him?”

Kurt looked to the front of the gym, where Rachel was taking the stage in her pretty pink dress, preparing to sing. “Rachel’s doing a ballad, so everyone is slowing down a little. Give it a minute and we should be able to spot him soon.”

“You could just use your eyes,” Jesse said from behind them, laughing quietly when they both jumped and whirled around to face him. “Relax, guys. This is a party.”

“What are you doing here, Jesse?” Kurt asked, giving him a quick once-over.

“Taking Rachel Berry to prom. Duh.”

“Does she know? About…”

Jesse shook his head, watching her as she began to sing. “God, that voice. It never gets old.”

Kurt moved over to block his view, and Blaine stayed quiet and tense beside him. “But why are you back in Lima?”

“College wasn’t for me. I’m reorganizing a few things, reinventing myself. Finding a new direction, pun intended. Plus, the Carmel pack welcomed me with open arms, like they were just waiting for my comeback. Some things never change, but… apparently, that’s not the case for you, Kurt. You’re not like us, and you’re definitely not one of _them_ anymore, so what are you?”

“Profoundly anemic,” Kurt replied flatly. It was far too public for him to say the V-word. “Blood donations welcome.”

It took Jesse a moment, but then his bright green eyes widened and he gave Kurt an impressed nod. “Badass,” he grinned, then turned to Blaine. “Who’s your pack? Where were they last night?”

Blaine straightened his back and moved closer to Kurt.

“I see,” Jesse snorted. “Well, I have to get back to my date. Her performance is over soon. Have a good night, gentlemen.”

As he made his way towards the stage, Blaine sighed and put his face in his hands.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, ducking his head so Blaine would look at him.

“Yeah, I just… that was so strange. I’ve never met another person like me, not since I was turned. I mean, he wasn’t being aggressive or anything, but I didn’t know what was going to happen. I almost tore his throat out last night.”

“Looks like ‘no hard feelings,’ though.”

“Yeah… Do you think Rachel will be okay?”

Kurt watched Jesse help Rachel down from the stage. He must have complimented her performance, because Rachel was nodding and fluttering her eyelashes towards the ceiling with a hand on her chest, and Rachel didn’t usually fake much more humility than that.

“His wolf’s no more dangerous than yours is. And if anyone can handle Jesse, it’s Rachel. She’ll be all right.”

*****

The lights were bright, the crowd was loud, and Blaine was home.

His favorite place on Earth was the space next to Kurt, but being in front of an audience was a very, _very_ close second. His body was finally starting to lose some of that moon itch, the restless energy pouring out of him as he sang his heart out and worked the mic stand between his hands. Performing was just what he needed.

The wolf had his woods, and the boy had his stage.

It occurred to him, at a certain point near the end of the song, that a shift was happening in the crowd, that aggression was starting to mount and swirl with wolf scent, but he kept singing and dancing. Blaine’s backup singers, Tina and Brittany, were positioned stage left and giving it their all, and the crowd immediately in front of him was giving off so much joyous energy that Blaine couldn’t focus on anything else.

And things began to move very quickly after that.

As Blaine dropped to his knees for the final note, he heard Quinn and Rachel yelling, and suddenly, that scary Coach Sylvester woman was dragging Finn and Jesse out of the gym by their collars.

When the prom court votes were announced, the room went silent, save for one slow, obnoxious round of applause, but Blaine could hear Kurt loud and clear, his scent sharp with panic beside him. Blaine’s own anger and confusion paled in comparison with what he felt coming off Kurt at that moment.

Every face in the room was turned towards Kurt, but no one said a word, and the tension rapidly became unbearable. Blaine was not surprised when Kurt bolted. It was only a miracle that he hadn’t run out at vampire speed in front of everyone.

And so, Blaine did the only thing he could do, and followed Kurt out of the gym.

A loud, metallic bang came from the hallway ahead. “Kurt! Wait up, it’s…” Blaine trailed off when he spotted the dented locker, then glanced over at his boyfriend, who was leaning in one corner of the hallway with his face towards the wall, flexing a fist. His other hand was curled against the wall by his head, fingernails scratching against a poster. His scent was spiky and bitter, radiating off him in pulsing waves of rage.

Blaine looked at the caved-in—well, _punched-in_ —metal of that damaged locker again, then approached slowly. “Kurt?”

“I’m so naïve,” he said, and his voice was high and gravelly in a way that set Blaine’s skin tingling, like Kurt was forcing the word through a throat coated in sandpaper.

“You couldn’t have known they would do that. It’s… it’s just a stupid joke.” Blaine shook his head, helpless; it was inadequate, and Blaine wasn’t entirely convinced either, but what else could he say?

“I’m the joke, Blaine!” Kurt snarled, spinning around to face him. He was completely vamped out, sharp fangs dropped and gleaming white and deadly from his mouth. His cheeks were wet under the bottomless black eyes, and his whole face was contorted, scrunched up with his crying. “I’m the joke. One big, anonymous, hateful joke. I have never been so humiliated. I was stupid enough to let my guard down just because no one was shoving me around, because I’m a Cheerio, and I—I thought—“

Kurt started pacing, his body still giving off so much tension and fury that Blaine could feel it under his own skin. It all made for one terrible, anxious feedback loop, because now the wolf was pacing within reach, itching with the need to protect his mate… but there was nothing he could do. Not really. He couldn’t protect his mate from something that had already gotten him. Everything had already happened, and this night could not get any further out of his control. Blaine leaned against the row of lockers opposite Kurt and stayed quiet, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And what’s _funny_ ,” Kurt went on, spitting the word—and this was the least funny thing Blaine had seen in a very long time—“is that they have no idea who they’re dealing with. They think I’m weak, they think they can sum me up with a tiara, whatever they think that means, but I’m _more_ , I’m so much more than they are. I know them, but they don’t know me, _they have no idea_ —“

An odd noise, like a throaty, feral hiss, came out of Kurt then, along with a voice like rocks under tire treads, and the hair on the back of Blaine’s neck stood up. “Joke’s on them, Blaine. They have no idea. They wouldn’t—they wouldn’t torment me if they did, because they’d know I could rip them apart from the inside out, they’d know that not a single one of them could outrun me, they’d know that they’ve been herded so conveniently for me in that gym right now, they are fish in a barrel _right this second—_ ”

Even as he said it, Kurt reached behind himself, grasping at the wall, and found nothing to hold onto.

Blaine uncrossed his arms and took a step away from the lockers, towards Kurt. He knew that he, himself, was not in danger, but he’d never heard Kurt talk like that.

“It’s always there, even when I’m not hungry,” Kurt whispered, shaking. “I could _empty them_ , Blaine. I could—I—I—“

“Kurt?”

“I could, but I don’t. I won’t. I—Blaine, I _won’t_ —“

And the instant that statement began to sound like a question, Blaine moved in front of him, holding both of Kurt’s hands between them and standing close. “Hey, hey. I’m here.” He pulled their hands up and put Kurt’s on his chest, underneath the lapels of his jacket, to let Kurt feel his heart. “See? Just me. I’m here. You’re okay.”

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, watching Blaine with those big, wet, black eyes.

Blaine kissed his cheek and said, “Just us,” and his eyes took on a golden yellow glow.

Then a door opened, heels clicking on the linoleum floor, and Kurt’s gaze snapped somewhere behind Blaine’s head, fangs out and black eyes wide like a demon deer in headlights.

Blaine didn’t even think; he turned and looked over his shoulder, and there stood Brittany and Santana in the doorway of a nearby classroom. Brittany’s eyes were wide, her mouth a bright red “O,” and she kept trying to move forward but Santana was clinging to her hand. Santana had black makeup running under her eyes and was watching Kurt like she was staring down a bear waiting to charge.

“Britt, wait!”

But it was too late for anyone in that hallway to turn back now, and while Kurt had realized he wouldn’t be able to erase what they’d seen, he closed his mouth and stood there as Brittany moved closer, trailing Santana behind her. Blaine remained in place, blocking Kurt and watching them approach over his shoulder.

“Blaine, it’s okay. I can’t hide right now,” Kurt whispered, and Blaine understood that he was both too agitated to return his face to its usual, human look, and too exhausted to try pulling off an escape right in front of them. Blaine moved to Kurt’s side, putting one hand on his closest shoulder and wrapping the other arm around his back.

“Kurt?” Brittany asked, her voice soft and sweet. “Are you a demon? It’s okay if you are, unless you want to kill us.”

Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth, baring his fangs.

Brittany put her face close to Kurt’s to examine them, then laughed with excitement, “Oh! Are you—Santana, what was that monster you told me about? The goat killer.”

_“…El chupacabra?”_

Sniffling, Kurt said, “Brittany, no, I don’t eat goats. I eat—um.”

Blaine squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

“I’m a vampire.” Kurt’s body, rather than slumping in relief over the admission, went rigid as he waited for their reaction.

When Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his neck in support, Santana gasped, “Oh, oh my god. You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?”

Both boys’ heads popped up in shock.

“I’ve never met anyone who acts more like a lovesick puppy than you do. And, you know, there’s that freaky glowing _Twilight_ thing that your eyes are doing right now,” Santana drawled, far more at ease now that the truth was sinking in and Kurt wasn’t trying to bite their faces off or anything.

“Aww, Puppy Warbler,” Brittany said, grinning as she put a hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and started to scratch underneath the collar of his dress shirt.

“Don’t pet him, he’s not a—Blaine?”

Blaine froze where he’d been leaning into Brittany’s touch and sheepishly pushed her hand away. “It felt really good,” he mumbled. “Being in a tux sucks right now.”

Kurt made a sympathetic noise and wiped under his own eyes.

Santana watched him for a moment, then asked, “How long, Kurt?”

“Since last fall. Right after my dad’s heart attack.”

“Shit. All this time, you could’ve sucked us dry.”

“I could have,” Kurt sighed, and Blaine put his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“We heard everything you said a minute ago, you know. I thought you were just being a drama queen, but it’s true, isn’t it? We could have had a _Carrie_ situation on our hands in the gym just now.”

Kurt said nothing.

“But we don’t,” Santana shrugged, and her voice was matter-of-fact in a way that Blaine could tell was completely forced. “I can’t believe you didn’t go apeshit right then and there. I probably would have.”

“Thanks for not eating us, Kurt,” Brittany said, as Blaine handed Santana and Kurt tissues from his pocket.

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes. “I try.”

Santana tossed her tissue behind her when she was finished. “This prom sucks. Mercedes can do the last song without me, let’s just go to Breadstix.”

“Wait.” Kurt closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He was quiet for a few seconds, and Blaine cuddled close and rested his forehead against Kurt’s temple. Slowly, Kurt’s fangs shrank back into his gums, and when he opened his eyes, they were bright greenish-blue and clear again. “I have to go back in there and get coronated first.”

Brittany let out a long _yeeeeessss_ and Santana shook her head, laughing, “That is so fucking cool.”

“Are you sure, Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure. I’m going to get my crown. I’m going to show them that no matter what they do, they can’t touch me. I told you, they have no idea who they’re dealing with.”

Blaine whispered, “You are so amazing,” and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips, as he’d wanted to all night.

Brittany and Santana whistled and hooted behind him, and the four of them marched their way back to the gym, heads held high with Kurt leading the way.


End file.
